This invention relates to modular workstations, and in particular to a modular workstation composed of at least one, and preferably a plurality of, end-abutting arcuate bases that are supported at a predetermined elevation by a series of legs, and having a generally horizontal worksurface mounted on the bases.
Modular office stations have become common, both due to the cost as apposed to an office with fixed walls, as well as versatility due to relative ease in reconfiguration.
Modular office stations, often called xe2x80x9ccubiclesxe2x80x9d, suffer their own deficiencies, however. First, although they are relatively simple to reconfigure in relation to tearing down existing walls and building new walls, nevertheless reforming cubicles can be time consuming and labor intensive. Also, cubicles are generally composed of a myriad of parts, which therefore requires an inventory of parts to be available in order to facilitate reconfiguration. That, however, leads to a high cost of maintaining an inventory of parts, as well as the cost of storage space for those parts. The more sophisticated and complex the parts become, the more costly is reconfiguration, and the greater the chances that only a very few people can handle reconfiguration, due to training and knowledge required.
The invention relates to a modular workstation, which in its simplest form is composed of an arcuate base comprising a pair of spaced, parallel inner and outer panels segments. The panel segments are oriented generally vertically and the inner panel segment is offset in relation to the outer panels segment. A web extends between the panel segments, with the panel segments and the web comprising a unitary body. A generally horizontal worksurface is supported on the inner panel segment and abuts the outer panel segment. A plurality of legs is provided, supporting the base and the worksurface at a predetermined elevation. The legs are appropriately secured to the base or the worksurface.
In the preferred form of the invention, a plurality of abutting arcuate bases is provided, with means joining each of the abutting arcuate bases. Preferably the joining means comprises a bracket bridging each pair of abutting arcuate bases, with the bracket being secured to the outer panel segments of each of the pairs of abutting arcuate bases. In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the bracket is shaped for insertion of one of the legs.
Preferably, the number of legs is no greater than the number of arcuate bases, plus one. Thus, as the number of bases is increased, the number of legs commensurately decreases.
A utility channel is provided proximate a lower edge of each inner panel segment, for neatly retaining cables, wires and other similar items. A utility access is also provided for passage of cables, wires and the like in the worksurface, the inner panels and the web.
The modular workstation can include one or more reference shelves spaced above the worksurface. Each reference shelf is mounted on the outer panels segments. A privacy canopy can be provided, also mounted on the outer panel segments. The canopy preferably is retractable.